This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The proposed research seeks to characterize the biobehavioral effects of alcohol by integrating two human laboratory paradigms, namely intravenous (IV) alcohol administration and alcohol cue exposure. Initial reactions to moderate amounts of alcohol (i.e., priming) have been demonstrated to largely determine subsequent drinking and represent a critical decision point between moderate and excessive drinking